


Cruel Reflections

by AXEe



Series: Lucky Thirteen [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: AU of "It Takes You Away"
Relationships: Grace O'Brien/Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Lucky Thirteen [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163171
Comments: 66
Kudos: 107





	1. The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are foiks! Lucky Thirteen's AU of "It Takes You Away". Enjoy! :=)

******

The air was chilly yet crisp, filled with the kind of clean scent of pine and earth that one couldn’t find in a city.

“Oh, nice fjord,” Graham sighed as he approached the edge of the rise that the fam had found themselves on, looking out on the winding twisting body of water “that is a fjord, right?” he asked.

By his side, Rose shrugged.

“Don’t look at me,” she laughed. Turning, she glanced back at where The Doctor was bent over examining the shrubbery “any idea where we are yet?” she asked.

The Doctor paused, absently popping a piece of plant into her mouth.

“Norway,” she nodded “definitely Norway. One of the frilly bits at the top”

“Oh that narrows it down” Rose grumbled as The Doctor suddenly stood up.

“Stay back!” she warned as a sheep ambled on past. Glancing at her sonic, The Doctor sighed in relief “it’s OK, it’s only 2018, I thought that we’d landed in the middle of the Woolly Rebellion”

“Sorry, what?” Yaz asked.

“The Woolly Rebellion,” Rose nodded along “about one hundred and ninety-six years from now there’s a…” she trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase the next part of her sentence.

“…a total reversal of the sheep-human relationship,” The Doctor picked up “utter bloodbath,” she glance down at her sonic “but, not to worry, we’re good here” she declared.

“Any idea where in Norway we are?” Yaz wondered.

“Hmm, don’t know yet,” The Doctor nodded as she bent down, gathering a handful of soil and popping a bit into her mouth “but twenty-five miles north there’s an alpaca farm,” she noted around a mouthful of soil “and gift shop,” she added with a grin “hmm, with really low TripAdvisor rating,” she added. She offered the handful of soil to Rose “soil?” she offered.

Rose grimaced.

“I’ll pass, thanks” she said.

“There’s a little house down there” Ryan commented suddenly, pointing down at the fjord.

“Oh yeah,” The Doctor grinned “a house in Norway, in winter, with a chimney but no smoke” she noted, her grin dimmed.

“Could be a holiday let” Graham shrugged.

“Could be,” The Doctor nodded. She glanced at the others “quick check? Set our minds at ease?” she suggested.

The others all nodded in agreement. Making their way down towards the house, Graham turned to Ryan.

“You know, your Nan and me used to fancy a trip to Norway” he remarked.

“How come you never went?” Ryan wondered.

Graham shrugged.

“Just never got around to it I suppose” he sighed wistfully…

******

Reaching the house, they found a sizable homestead which blended nearly seamlessly into the surrounding woods. The house itself was a sturdy two-story structure which had a rambling quality.

“Somebody went a little overboard with the DIY, eh?” Graham remarked, nodding at the various boards which had been nailed up to the windows and doors.

“Those look more like barricades” Yaz remarked uneasily.

“Maybe it’s been abandoned?” Rose suggested just as Ryan suddenly jumped back.

“There’s someone in there!” he exclaimed, pointing.

Marching towards the door, The Doctor knocked.

“Hello? Anyone in?” she called. Standing on tiptoe, she peered through the small triangular window. Frowning, she pulled up, holding up her sonic “quick look-see?” she asked

The others all nodded.

As the sonic worked its magic on the door, the sound of three heavy locks opening filled the air. Gently pushing the door open, Rose and The Doctor peered inside the darkened room.

“Three locks on a deserted house in the middle of nowhere,” Rose muttered uneasily “I don’t like it”

“No” The Doctor agreed as they edged further into the room.

“There’s a child here” Yaz noted, nodding at a scattered set of sneakers adorning the carpet.

“Or some maniac who collects kids’ shoes” Graham muttered.

“Graham, Ryan,” The Doctor whispered “go check upstairs”

As the boys did as instructed, Rose, Yaz, and The Doctor all examined the front room which appeared to be a combined kitchen/dining room, but before anyone could say anything there was a loud yell from upstairs from Ryan.

Charging upstairs, the three women found Ryan and Graham crowded around what looked like a small closet.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Ryan apologized “didn’t mean to scare anyone!” he gestured to where a young girl huddled in the closet. Quickly crouching down, Rose reached out.

“Easy,” she soothed as the girl visibly tensed at her proximity “it’s all right, we’re not going to hurt you” she assured the girl.

“You’re not hungry, are you?” Graham asked suddenly “’cause these days, I always carry a cheese and pickle samie around with me, just in case” as if to illustrate this point he held out a small sandwich wrapped tightly in plastic wrap.

The others stared at him…

******

“You always carry sandwiches with you whenever we leave the TARDIS?” Ryan asked a few minutes later as they all gathered around the small dining room table, the girl slowly nibbling on the sandwich in question.

“Well, I’ve learned from experience, haven’t I?” Graham shrugged “I mean, we sometimes go for a while without food, don’t we? And I get a bit cranky with the old low blood sugar, so…now I come prepared”

“That’s…actually not a bad idea,” Rose remarked “why didn’t I think of that?” she wondered as the girl finished off the sandwich.

“Who are you people and how did you get into our house?” she asked suddenly, her voice carrying a distinct Norwegian accent.

“Sorry,” The Doctor turned to her “didn’t mean to scare you,” she apologized “I’m The Doctor, this is Rose, and these are our friends, Ryan, Yaz, and Graham. We were out walking and we saw this place and got a bit worried” she explained as the girl carefully stood up, gathering up an empty cup of tea and carrying it over to the sink, carefully guiding herself along using the edges of the furniture.

“What’s your name?” Rose asked.

“Hanne” the girl answered.

“Are you blind, Hanne?” The Doctor asked.

Hanne nodded.

“You said ‘we’, who else lives with you?” Yaz asked.

“My Dad” Hanne answered.

“Where is he?” Rose asked.

Hanne finally turned back to face them, taking off her sunglasses.

“The thing took him” she answered.

The fam looked between each other.

“What ‘thing’, sweetheart?” Rose asked gently.

“The thing, out in the forest,” Hanne answered “Dad was defending the house from it,” she continued “but, it got in and took him,” she slowly tuned around to face them, taking off her sunglasses.

“Please, help me find my Dad” she pleaded…


	2. The Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO! Enjoy folks! :=)

******

Hanne led the group outside where they had checked all of the barricades, finding each one intact, meaning that whatever had taken her father had gotten into the house through some other means than just smashing through a window or door.

“I heard the thing out here before I went to sleep,” Hanne explained “and then when I woke up, my Dad was gone”

“You don’t know it actually got in?” Ryan asked

Hanne shook her head.

“Then how do you know he didn’t just pack up and go?” he asked.

“Ryan!!” Rose and Yaz both admonished

“My Dad would never just leave me, OK?!” Hanne exclaimed.

“How long’s your Dad been missing?” Rose asked.

“Four days” Hanne explained.

An uncomfortable silence fell on them all, everyone looking around trying to think of something to say to break the tension.

“Love your top,” Yaz suddenly said, nodding at Hanne’s t-shirt “I’m from Sheffield, same as the Artic Monkeys,” she continued as Hanne smiled shyly “my cousin saw them play once”

“My Mum saw them when they first played in Oslo,” Hanne replied “this was her shirt”

“Where is your Mum?” The Doctor asked.

“She died” Hanne answered.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” The Doctor apologized “you must miss her”

“Every day,” Hanne nodded “so does my Dad”

“Of course,” Yaz nodded “I’m sure he does, and I think what Ryan meant to say was, maybe he went out, to work or something, and got lost or hurt”

“He quit work when we left Oslo,” Hanne shook her head “and the boat’s still here, I walked down the dock and checked,” she paused as her watch let out an alarm. Reaching down, she carefully lifted the watch’s face up, tracing her fingers across the surface underneath “we need to get inside,” she announced “it always hunts around this time” she explained.

“What, the exact same time?” Rose asked, surprised.

“Every time” Hanne nodded, already turning and heading back to the house with surprising ease and skill.

“Poor kid” Graham muttered.

“You’re not buying that?” Ryan scoffed “her Dad’s done a runner and she’s making this monster stuff up”

“Let’s not assume anything yet” Rose warned 

“Rose is right,” The Doctor nodded “let’s look around for clues,” she decided “Ryan, Yaz, you two check out that shed over there,” she instructed “Graham, with Rose and me”

******

“You must miss the city” Graham remarked as he and Hanne sat down opposite each other.

“Sometimes,” she nodded “but Dad wanted a change after my Mum died. And this place had been abandoned for ages, so it was cheap”

“So, your Dad wanted to get away from all the bad memories?” Graham asked.

Hanne nodded.

“Was it your Dad who put all these boards up?” Rose asked.

“The day before he disappeared,” Hanne nodded “I told him that he was mad, there’s no one around for miles. But he just said that _‘there are worst things out there than people’_ ”

******

Entering the shed, Yaz and Ryan looked around the darkened dusty space, both noticing that it was larger than it appeared from the outside (an irony that was not lost on either of them).

“Ugh,” Yaz wrinkled her nose “what’s that smell?”

“I don’t want to know” Ryan interrupted as he found a light pull chain and gave it a tug, letting out a startled yell as the light revealed a row of large dead pheasants hanging from the ceiling.

Behind him, Yaz giggled.

“Did you just yell?” she asked.

“A row of dead birds ain’t normal” Ryan declared, pointing at the pheasants.

“Normally for Norway, maybe” Yaz shrugged as they moved deeper into the shed.

“You were great back there with her,” Ryan commented “I’m rubbish with kids”

“I’ve had training,” Yaz dismissed “you have to reinforce whatever it is that makes them feel safe” she explained as they entered another room. Finding a light switch, Ryan flicked it on.

“Whoa,” he breathed as it revealed a worktable crowded with variety of large animal traps “that’s not normal,” he declared “not even for Norway”

“No,” Yaz agreed, picking one particularly large trap up “what are these? Bear traps?”

But before Ryan could answer, a loud roar echoed around the area. Sprinting out of the shed, they met Rose and The Doctor coming from the house.

“What is it? Did you see it?” The Doctor asked.

“No, but Hanne’s Dad did!” Yaz panted out. She held out one of the bear traps

“He’s got a shed-load of them,” Ryan added “out in the…,” he pointed “…shed”

Another roar filled the air.

“What is that thing?” The Doctor hissed.

“I don’t know,” Rose replied “but it sounds like it’s coming from the woods”

“Inside” The Doctor ordered.

Bursting inside the house, they slammed the door shut behind them.

“We need to secure the house,” The Doctor instructed “Yaz, Ryan, block the back door. Graham, keep watch upstairs”

“On it!” Graham called back as he quickly made his way upstairs.

“Right,” Rose turned “where’s…?” she trailed off as she spotted Hanne huddled beneath the dining table. She had wedged herself up against one of the table legs and now had her knees drawn up tightly to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

“It takes you away,” she whimpered “it takes you away, it takes you awayittakesawayittakesyouawayittakesyouaway”

“Hanne,” Rose quickly squeezed herself under the table and took the girl’s hands “Hanne, listen to me, we’re going to fix this, all right?” she promised.

But Hanne only frantically shook her head.

“But it takes you away!” she repeated, clearly too terrified to listen or understand Rose’s words as another roar echoed from the woods.

“Graham! See anything?” The Doctor called up the stairs.

******

Up in the master bedroom, Graham peered through the lone window.

“Nothing yet!” he called back as a shrill ringing sound suddenly filled the air. Turning, Graham frowned, seeing nothing else in the room aside from the bed, chest of drawers and a mirror set into the far wall.

Except…he couldn’t see himself in the mirror.

Cautiously walking over to it, he waved his arms, but he still cast no reflection, everything else in the room was perfectly reflected, the aforementioned bed and chest of drawers, but no Graham O’Brien. Even when he walked up right to it, he still couldn’t see himself, not even a shadow.

“Why’s it doing that?”

“Ah!” Graham jumped, spinning around to see Ryan standing behind him “ _don’t…do that!_ ” he exclaimed.

Ignoring Graham’s glower, Ryan pointed at the mirror.

“Why are we not in the mirror?” he asked as he too did not appear in the mirror’s surface.

“I don’t know” Graham shrugged.

Leaning in, both men peered into the mirror.

“We’d _know_ if we were vampires, right?” Ryan wondered.

Graham nodded dimly as the same shrill, crystalline ringing filled the air, the mirror seeming to…ripple and vibrate. Cautiously, Graham reached out, his hand passing through the mirror as the ringing sound increased to deafening levels while a disturbing itching, crawling, tingling sensation ran across his hand.

“Get away from the mirror! Both of you!”

Jumping back, both Ryan and Graham hurried to the side as The Doctor came over, sonic at the ready and aimed at the mirror. With a violent shudder that rippled through the room the mirror warped and trembled.

“Hey! We’re there!” Ryan pointed at where the three of them were now reflected in the mirror as normal.

“What happened? What was it?” The Doctor asked, spinning on her heel to face Graham and Ryan.

“I, I don’t know,” Graham exclaimed, at a loss “I heard this noise, I turned around and…I wasn’t reflected” he explained as the ringing sound filled the air again, their reflections disappearing from the mirror once more.

“Oh no you don’t!” aiming her sonic at the mirror, The Doctor grinned as the mirror seemed to suddenly freeze, a strange shimmer appearing in the middle of it “ha! Locked it mid-whatever it was doing,” The Doctor grinned “have I mentioned how much I love my sonic?”

“What _is_ it doing?” Ryan wondered.

“Not sure,” The Doctor admitted “but,” she turned to face the mirror “if I had to guess, I’d say that it’s an interdimensional portal of some sort,” she slowly reached out with one finger, the mirror letting out another shrill ring as she suddenly thrust her whole head into its surface.

On the other side, The Doctor was confronted with a series of dancing, shimmering shards of light which rang and vibrated and shook. Suddenly, a pair of hands seized the back of her jacket and violently jerked her back.

Gasping, she tumbled back into Rose.

“Oh! I’m OK!” she panted out as she quickly staggered away from Rose “I’m OK! Mostly. Bit of a head wonk, but all in all not bad. Ten out of ten. Eight at a push”

Rose turned to Ryan and Graham.

“Explanations, please?” she requested as Yaz and Hanne rounded the corner into the room.

“What happened?” Yaz asked “the whole house was shaking”

“Hi, Yaz, hi, Hanne,” The Doctor greeted “oh, and hi, Rose, didn’t see you there, sorry. Right, it looks like that the mirror here in the bedroom is actually a portal”

“When you say ‘portal’…” Yaz began.

“A doorway between here and somewhere else,” Rose explained “which she decided to test by _sticking her head into!_ ”

“Oi!!” The Doctor objected. As Rose merely continued to glower at her, she sighed “here, save you the trouble,” she reached up and promptly smacked herself upside the back of the head, wincing as she did so “satisfied?” she asked

“Much, thanks” Rose nodded.

Yaz coughed.

“Doctor?” she prompted “portal?”

“Oh, right,” The Doctor grinned “like Rose said, it looks like that there’s a portal that leads from the mirror here to somewhere else, possibly another world., or dimension, or who knows what!”

“What are you talking about?” Hanne demanded.

“I know, big thing to find out, sorry,” The Doctor apologized “should have broken it to you more gently, but like I said, head wonk”

“Whatever’s in the woods,” Graham began “could it have come through this portal?”

“Possibly,” The Doctor nodded “don’t know, didn’t see much, I need to take a proper look”

“Are you sure its safe?” Graham asked.

“I doubt it,” Rose shrugged “it’s an interdimensional portal in a mirror in a Norwegian bedroom”

“Points for Rose,” The Doctor grinned, taking her hand “c’mon, plus one” she grinned.

“Wait,” Yaz called “I’m coming with you”

“Same here” Graham added.

“Me too” Ryan nodded.

“And me,” Hanne called out “whatever’s happening, I’m staying with you”

The Doctor paused, turning to face her.

“I can’t let you do that, Hanne, I don’t know what’s through there,” she explained “you’re safe here, your Dad made sure of that. Besides, you need to keep this house safe from whatever’s outside”

“I’ll keep an eye on her” Yaz nodded.

“Good,” The Doctor nodded “Ryan too” she decided, causing both Ryan and Hanne to groan in clear annoyance at the suggestion.

“All of you, _stay clear of the mirror_ ,” The Doctor warned “it’s already tried to lure in Graham” she added.

“Eh? I wasn’t lured,” Graham objected “it’s not like I gave him my credit card details”

Turning, Rose pulled a piece of chalk out of her pocket and began writing on one of the walls.

“Good idea,” The Doctor nodded “this is a map of the weakest points in house,” she said “make sure you take care of them” she added.

Ryan and Yaz looked between each other and the image on the wall.

**ASSUME HER DAD IS DEAD  
KEEP HER SAFE**

Coming back over Hanne, The Doctor gently took her by the shoulders.

“What’s your Dad’s name, Hanne?”

“Erik. You will find him, won’t you?”

“I’ll do everything I can” The Doctor promised before she grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her towards the mirror, Graham following them as the mirror trembled and shook as they passed through it.

Leaving Ryan and Yaz to look after Hanne…


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Beyond the mirror, Rose, Graham, and The Doctor stumbled into a dark, misty cavern of some sort. Grunting, Rose gasped as she stumbled into Graham.

“Oh, gottcha,” she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her upright “you all right there, luv?” he asked, and even in the dim, near-darkness of wherever they were, she could see the concern on his face.

“Yeah,” she nodded “just…feeling a bit sick, that’s all” she dismissed. Actually, she felt more than just a ‘little’ sick, her stomach was twisting into knots and her head was swimming, a sudden pressure throbbed behind her eyes in time with the beating of her heart (which one she wasn’t sure). She suddenly recalled her lessons in mastering her time senses (intermittent as they were), of how she had learned to feel the turning of the planets, and how she had had a full-blown panic attack when she had first discovered that ability right after finding she had a second heart.

Being in this place was like that all over again. But this time she was no longer that scared twentysomething who was suddenly a Time Lord-Human metacrisis. Gritting her teeth, she willed her hearts to slow down, pushing the painful headache to back of her mind, and carefully eased past the nausea.

“Rose? You OK?” The Doctor asked.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded “yeah, just a little…disorientated”

Clearly disbelieving her, The Doctor frowned at her, slowly nodding.

“Right, come on” she ordered as they moved further into the strange cavern.

“Oh, I can barely see a thing,” Graham complained “are we still in Norway?” he wondered.

“How Nordic does this look to you?” Rose exclaimed, wincing as she stumbled over a rock, catching herself before suffering any embarrassment.

“Believe it or not, Rose, but we’re still in Norway” The Doctor explained.

“What?” Rose pulled out her own sonic and quickly scanned the area “you’re kidding me” she exclaimed as she studied the readings.

“What is it?” Graham asked.

“Well,” Rose huffed “according to _this_ we’re not only still in Norway, we haven’t even left the bedroom”

“Right…” Graham said slowly.

“It’s like the portal’s been…folded in half,” The Doctor explained “by all rights, we should have stepped into another world”

“Hey,” Graham pointed “there’s a light around those rocks”

“Oh, good eye, Graham,” The Doctor grinned “right then,” she turned to face Graham and Rose “stay close,” she warned “and, just to make sure that we can find our way back...” she dug around in her pockets.

“Is that string?” Graham asked as she tied a length of yarn to an outcropping of “very high tech” he scoffed.

“Rose used to think like you, Graham,” The Doctor grinned as she slowly unspooled the thread behind her as they made their way deeper into the cavern “used to want all sorts of ‘Mr. Spock’ and the like”

“I even called her ‘Dr. Spock’ once” Rose laughed.

“Yeah?” Graham grinned “how come?”

“Well it’s better than ‘Dr. Who’ isn’t it?” Rose grinned…

******

Meanwhile, back at the house, Ryan and Hanne stood uncomfortably in front of one another while Yaz went to double-check the perimeter.

“Have you always been blind?” Ryan finally asked, hoping to break the silence.

“Basically,” Hanne nodded “I can see light if it’s super-close”

Ryan nodded.

“Must be hard” he remarked.

“I don’t need _you_ to feel sorry for me” Hanne spat.

“Why don’t you like me?” Ryan asked.

“Because you thought my Dad would leave me” Hanne countered.

“All right,” Ryan nodded “I’m sorry”

An awkward silence fell on them.

“Which bit of the house is weakest on the map?” Hanne suddenly asked.

Ryan glanced at the ominous message that Rose had written.

“Uh…the conservatory,” Ryan answered slowly, then remembered that the house had no conservatory “I mean…I mean the porch” he added quickly

“That’s not a map, is it?” Hanne demanded “it sounded like she was writing something”

“It’s totally a map” Ryan tried to assure her.

“What are you hiding from me?” Hanne demanded, undaunted “I want to go with them”

“The Doctor and Rose told us to stay here” Ryan reminded her, moving to block her path as she moved towards the general vicinity of the mirror.

“I want my Dad!” she yelled, lunging past him. Grabbing her outstretched arm, Ryan tugged her along “let go of me!” she protested as he quickly manhandled her out of the room and then shut and locked the door for good measure, yanking the old-fashioned key out of the lock just in case.

“Hey! Give me that key!” Hanne demanded as she reached for and found the key missing from the lock “you can’t just grab me and drag me around!” she snarled “I could call the police!”

“What? And tell them about the monster?” Ryan challenged “or the portal in the mirror? How’s that going to help?”

Hanne suddenly shoved past him out the room, stomping down the stairs.

“Hey!” Ryan hurriedly gave chase… 

******

Rounding the next corner, Rose, The Doctor, and Graham found themselves in another area of the cavern, a large lantern of sorts hung suspended over the area, casting a dim red glow over everything. Directly under the lantern, a figure was hunched over what appeared to be the carcass of a bird, feathers flying every which way as he (or she) plucked it.

“Hi,” The Doctor called “sorry to bother you,”

The being turned, revealing a decidedly not human face. Both Rose and Graham were reminded of a goblin or orc as the creature slowly stood up, staring at the three traveler’s intently.

“Have you seen either a very loud creature heading that way, or possibly a Norwegian human, possibly heading the other way?” The Doctor asked “name of ‘Erik’. The human. His daughter’s missing him” she added.

The strange being slowly licked their lips.

“Such tragedy,” he mused slowly in a raspy voice “makes me…hungry,” he added “no” he answered, clearly knowing more than he was letting on.

“Fine, if you can’t help us than can we have your lantern?” The Doctor asked “’cause you seem to have the monopoly on light around here” she added as Graham took a slow step forwards

“No charity,” the creature shook his head “only trade. Away,” he quickly stepped in front of Graham, drawing a knife and holding it up to Graham’s throat “lantern not yours”

“All right, I was only looking” Graham assured him.

“Take it easy” Rose soothed,

The creature looked between the two of them.

“Bird is lunch,” he remarked “maybe codger is tea?” he threatened.

“Who are you calling a codger?” Graham wondered “I’m not the one who stinks of my own wee”

The creature glowered at him.

“That’s not _my_ wee” he snarled.

“Let him go,” The Doctor ordered as she and Rose aimed their sonics at his head “’cause you _do not_ want those to be your last words”

With a grumble, the creature released Graham, suddenly bowing to the two women.

“Madams,” he acknowledged in a forced bit of manners “my name is ‘Ribbons of the Seven Stomachs’,” he introduced himself “and I so want your tubulars,” he hissed, his eyes focused on the sonics with frightening intensity “such shiny tubulars,” he rasped, reaching out for them “because Ribbons _did_ see the man you seek” he added “trade is now possible. With this tubulars, you can buy this tasty information. Plus one lantern”

“What did he look like?” Rose asked “this man?”

“Oh…no horns, one mouth, so _ugly_ ,” Ribbons gestured them all “like you. But he had such nice big boots”

“So he is alive” The Doctor breathed in relief “was anyone with him?” she asked “or any _thing_?”

Ribbons scowled.

“You’ll find when I take you,” he answered “but only with payment. Now,” he held out his hand expectantly “tubulars, please?”

“Payment on delivery,” The Doctor countered “and you leave the knife here”

Smiling in a wide, not at all comforting grin, Ribbons held up the knife and then slowly set it down on the ground. As he turned away, Graham turned to the two blondes.

“You’re not really going to trust him?” he whispered in disbelief “look,” he nodded towards Ribbons “he’s a belt full of massive dead rats with six legs”

“Graham’s right,” Rose agreed “for all we know he took Erik,” she pointed out “and now you want us to follow that nutter into the dark?”

“No,” The Doctor countered “I want you to follow _this_ nutter into the dark,” she explained, pointing at herself “there’s three of us and only one of him. Not counting the rats”

“Important to stay quiet, friends,” Ribbons warned he came over “here,” he held out the long thin rope that was tied to the lantern towards them “light. In good faith,” he explained as Rose reluctantly took it from him.

Smiling again, he beckoned them forwards.

“Follow Ribbons to missing daddy”

Looking uneasy, the three did as instructed…

******

They’d been walking for minutes or possibly hours.

“Where exactly are you taking us, Ribbons?” The Doctor asked.

“Relax,” Ribbons rasped “enjoy Ribbons”

“Oh we are,” Rose drawled sarcastically “so, tell us about these lanterns you’re so proud of” she asked.

“My design,” Ribbons boasted “only light here”

“And where is here?” The Doctor asked.

“Information is sadly _so_ expensive,” Ribbons replied “you don’t have such credit”

“But you live here, presumably” The Doctor challenged.

“Because there’s portal right where we found you and you haven’t used it” Rose added.

“Oh,” Ribbons paused, turning around to face them “you ask the clever questions,” he chuckled “I bet your brains tastes _so_ delicious” a tinny, high-pitched screeching sound had him turning, watching intently as a large white moth-like creature suddenly flew out of the darkness to land on the lantern.

“What’s that?” Rose asked.

“Flesh moth,” Ribbons answered “your fault. Keep still,” slowly unhooking one of the large dead cat-sized rats from his belt he threw it to the side, the moth quickly fluttering off the lantern to land on the carcass, quickly devouring it.

“That is one vicious moth” Graham groaned as the moth quickly stripped one half of the rat to the bone in seconds.

“Won’t hurt clothes, but they can strip the meat off your bones,” Ribbons explained “luckily, anything can be distracted with a little bit of food,” he added. He gestured forwards “onwards, friends,” he invited “Ribbons will clear and follow”

******

Back at the house, Yaz frowned as she circled around the property. She’d done it four times already and there was no sign of any creature. Sighing, she was about to give up when something caught her eye, a splash of color up in a tree.

Carefully approaching the tree, she frowned as she saw what looked like an extension cord. Curious, she stood up on tiptoe and after a few tries managed to pull the cord down to see it. It was the kind of cord used by construction workers, the kind that could be used outside in the elements and a quick glance down the length of it revealed that part of it led back to the house, but the obvious question being why was it up there?

She could see no lights around the area such as one might place on a pathway, or even speakers for an outdoors sound system.

Yaz paused, an thought suddenly occurring to her. Carefully tugging the rest of the cord down, she followed it further into the woods, around a tree, up a slight incline, to find a set of speakers had been set up.

Crouching down before them, she turned one over, finding a switch on its back. Giving into temptation, she flicked the switch, the mysterious roar echoing out from the speakers. Scowling, Yaz quickly yanked the extension cord free before standing up and sprinting back towards the house.

“Ryan! Hanne!” she called as soon as she was within sight of it “Ryan!” charging inside she found the front room empty “Ryan?” she called again. Suddenly there was a loud bang from upstairs followed by a yell.

Sprinting upstairs, Yaz rounded the corner to find Ryan lay dazed on the floor.

“Ryan?!” rushing up to him, she checked him over for injuries “are you OK?! What happened?”

“Hanne,” Ryan answered with a groan, fingering a cut on his forehead “check my pockets” he requested.

“What for?” Yaz asked.

“Key” Ryan answered.

Doing as instructed, Yaz shook her head.

“No key,” she proclaimed as she caught on “did you lock the bedroom door?” she asked.

“Yeah” he nodded.

Getting to their feet, they both charged around the corner to find the bedroom door wide open and no Hanne in sight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking as someone who is blind in one eye, I can tell you that Hanne's comment about being able to hear the difference between someone writing something versus someone drawing something is true


	4. The Other Side of the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Oh, I’m completely turned around,” Rose groaned “it’s like a maze, this place”

“Yeah,” The Doctor agreed “Ribbons, is this where you saw Erik?” she asked.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Ribbons replied. He stopped suddenly and turned to face them “Ribbons now presents your weakest negotiating point”

“What are you talking about?” The Doctor asked suspiciously.

“Hmm, sadly, you have no umbilical” Ribbons explained with another disturbing smile.

Turning, both The Doctor and Rose reached for the length of yarn they had been using to led them back to the portal, only to find that had been cut, presumably by Ribbons himself. Scowling, both women turned back to face him.

“No Erik, no sonic” The Doctor declared

“Oh” Ribbons nodded before he suddenly lunged, grabbing Graham in a chokehold and yanking him back, another knife now held to Graham’s throat.

“Two knives! Of course he’s got two knives!” The Doctor complained.

“All we have here is such renegotiations,” Ribbons explained “you have no way home. Ribbons can show you, but such _delicious_ showing cost’s more”

“Oh my god!” Graham groaned “how can you smell _worse_ than last time?”

Another tinny screech had them all looking up, watching as another flesh moth fluttered overhead to land on the lantern. Scowling, Ribbons released Graham.

“Flesh moth is following,” he hissed “we must get rid of it or more will come,” he reached down his belt and unhooked another dead rat “final rat,” he hissed as he threw it away, but this time, the flesh moth didn’t budge “not biting” Ribbons realized.

“Can’t we ditch the lantern?” Rose wondered,

“No! Dark is worse!” Ribbons hissed.

“What is this place, Ribbons?” The Doctor demanded.

“Anti-zone” Ribbons panted out.

“What?!” Rose demanded, shocked.

“What’s an ‘anti-zone’?” Graham asked.

“It’s a thing the universe makes whenever the fabric of space-time is threatened” The Doctor explained.

“Like a buffer zone to keep something out” Rose picked up.

“And we’re in the middle of it!” The Doctor exclaimed, turning back to Ribbons “how did you even get here, Ribbons?” she demanded.

“Always been here,” Ribbons answered as another shrill ringing sound like the sound the portal made suddenly rang out through the cavern as the lantern sudden went out “flesh moth summoning it’s swarm!” Ribbons hissed “signal kills my lantern. Too many will come now,”

He looked between the three travelers.

“You should run,” he told them before he suddenly lunged, snatching The Doctor’s sonic out of her hand “my tubular now!” he grinned as he turned.

“Oh no you don’t, sunshine!” Graham lunged forwards after him, managing to tackle Ribbons to the ground, the sonic rolling a short distance away from Ribbons’ grip. Getting to his feet, Graham grinned down at Ribbons “how’s that for an old codger, eh two knives?”

“Silence! They are coming!” Ribbons hissed.

“Rose, Graham,” The Doctor whispered “do not move a muscle,” she warned “he wanted us to run, so stay completely still” she urged them.

In the darkness they could hear more fluttering, growing louder, stronger, closer. Still standing where he’d fallen when Graham tackled him, Ribbons glanced where The Doctor’s sonic lay.

“No, Ribbons, don’t” Rose hissed as Ribbons suddenly lunged for it. Instantly, a veritable _cloud_ of flesh moths surrounded him, swarming over him.

“Not me!” he yelled “attack the anomalies! Not Ribbons! NOT RIBBONS!!!” screaming, he fell to the ground, going silent in moments.

“Nice and quiet,” The Doctor whispered as she carefully reached for the sonic “and… _now_!!!”

Breaking out into a combined sprint, the three ran as fast as possible, the swarm following them as they rounded a corner.

“Keep going! There’s a light ahead!” Rose called out somewhere in the middle of the group.

“It’s the portal!” Graham called back.

“Get through it!” The Doctor yelled as they dove through it, falling to the hardwood in a tangled heap. Turning, The Doctor aimed her sonic at the mirror “everyone OK?” she asked.

“Yeah” Graham panted out.

“Yeah” Rose nodded.

“Good,” The Doctor nodded “I think we’re safe for now” she proclaimed.

“Did they move things around in here?” Rose suddenly wondered. She pointed up at the wall where she had written the note to Ryan and Yaz in chalk, but it was no longer there.

“You’re right,” Graham agreed, looking around “everything looks…different”

Pulling out her sonic, The Doctor scanned the room.

“I don’t think that was the same portal we came through the first time”

“But if that wasn’t the same portal, then how are we back here?” Graham asked.

Slowly, The Doctor approached the mirror where they were reflected as normal.

“Looks to me like we’ve ended up on the other side of the mirror” she declared as she slowly reached out and rested her hand on the mirror…

******

Slowly making their way downstairs, the three found other oddities, the sun—which had been hidden by cloud cover—was now shining bright and bold in the sky, birds sang sweetly in the trees, and there was the smell of something cooking wafting through the air.

Slowly entering the living area, they found other differences, the furniture and fixtures were all sleek and modern, and a figure was busy at the stove.

“Not interrupting, are we?” The Doctor called.

With a startled yell, the figure turned around, startling her in turn.

“What are you doing in my house?!” the man demanded.

“What _you_ doing in your house?!” The Doctor countered “and how is this your house? It can’t be, can it, Erik?”

Seizing up a rolling pin and brandishing it like a sword, Erik slowly approached.

“How do you know my name?” he demanded.

“Put that down,” Rose snapped “we just nearly got _eaten_ because your daughter is scared and looking for you!”

“Hanne’s not abandoned” Erik sighed, putting the rolling pin down.

“Oh yes she is mate,” Graham nodded “she’s scared and hungry, and thinks that you’ve been abducted”

“She’s a teenager,” Erik sighed “there’s food in the freezer. She’s fine without me” he dismissed.

“There’s a monster on the loose in the woods outside your house” Graham insisted.

“No, there isn’t” Erik sighed.

“You seem very sure about that” The Doctor noted.

“It’s just recordings so she doesn’t go up into the hills” Erik explained.

The Doctor and Rose stared at him.

“You turned your house into a fortress to keep your daughter scared?” Rose demanded.

“To keep her safe while I’m gone” Erik countered.

“That is a shocking bit of parenting” Graham exclaimed.

“You knew you were coming here” The Doctor accused.

“What about the bear traps?” Rose challenged “if there’s nothing the woods, then why bear traps?”

“Because there are bears,” Erik shrugged “no monsters, but the occasional bear,” he sighed “look, thanks for coming, I’m fine, as you can see, I’ll go back soon, but you can go now”

“I’m going to hit him” Graham stated matter-a-factly.

“No, you’re not,” Rose told him “I am”

“Nobody’s hitting anyone,” The Doctor sighed “although even I’m sorely tempted,” she took a breath “long day,” she sighed “and it hasn’t been much fun. So, who else is here, Erik? Who don’t you want us to see?”

Erik stiffened, his body language becoming even more nervous and evasive.

“I don’t know what you mean” he said after a pause.

“Two plates” The Doctor commented, nodding towards the table where two plates had been set up.

Slowly, a figure quietly stepped through the doorway into the room.

“Hi,” the woman greeted “I’m Trine, Erik’s wife” she introduced herself.

“Erik! You got mirror married?!” The Doctor exclaimed.

“No,” Erik sighed as Trine came over to him “Trine is Hanne’s mum” he explained.

“Hanne’s mum’s dead” Graham exclaimed.

“In your world I am, but not here,” Trine explained “what are you doing?” she shied away as The Doctor scanned her.

“So…what?” Graham asked “is this some of…parallel universe where she doesn’t die?”

“No,” Rose shook her head “trust me, I know my parallel universes,” she said “and this isn’t one. I don’t know _what’s_ going on”

“Same here” The Doctor nodded.

“Neither do I,” Trine exclaimed “I mean I _died_. I remember it. But here I am”

“She can’t leave,” Erik explained “we tried, but she can’t go through the mirror. I know I stayed away from Hanne too long, but I kept thinking what if I couldn’t get back? I can’t lose Trine again”

“You’ve got to get your priorities straight, mate,” Graham told him “your daughter needs you, come on”

“Don’t you want to see your friend?” Trine asked.

The three looked between each other, confused.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked.

“She got here when you did” Trine explained with a shrug…

******

Outside the house, by a heavy clothesline, they found a figure calmly and carefully hanging up the laundry, humming as she did so.

“I know that sound” Graham breathed, slowly taking a step forwards. As he did, one of the large sheets rustled back, curling away to reveal the hidden figure. Pausing in her movements, she turned to look up at Graham, looking just as shocked as he did.

“Graham O’Brien,” she breathed, her tone both surprised and delighted “you better tell me right now what’s going” she demanded.

Staring at her, Graham could only shake his head.

“Don’t do this to me” he pleaded as he and Grace stared at one another…


	5. The Solitract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Chapter FIVE of 'Cruel Reflections" is now up! Enjoy! :=)

******

Graham shook his head as he stared at Grace.

“This _can’t_ be real” he breathed.

“I know,” Grace nodded “that creature on the crane, it killed me,” she nodded “but…here I am,” she shook her head “I don’t understand”

Graham shook his head.

“This is _unfair_ ” he exclaimed.

Grace frowned at him.

“Why are you being so hard on me, love?” she asked.

Graham took a harsh breath, he had to be objective, had to look at this logically. After all he’d seen since he’d first boarded the TARDIS, he knew that this could easily be a trick.

Unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, he held up the thin gold chair around his neck.

“If you really are Grace,” he began “then tell me everything about this necklace”

Grace gently reached out, cupping the small gold charm in her hand, the intricately shaped like a delicate frog.

“You gave it to me,” she began “two Christmases ago. ‘Cause I like frogs,” she grinned “the same year that Ryan gave me a similar necklace,” she chuckled “you two didn’t check with each other before you went shopping,”

She reached out, gently tucking the necklace back under his shirt, absently smoothing down his shirt as she did so.

“And now you’re wearing it as a way of keeping me close” she concluded.

Taking a harsh breath, Graham could only pull her close…

******

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Rose and The Doctor watched as Graham and Grace talked softly with one another in the distance.

“That can’t be Grace,” Rose said softly “can it?”

“No,” The Doctor agreed with a shake of her head. Turning, she looked towards Trine “and you can’t be Trine” she stated.

“I know,” Trine nodded “but…we are” she shrugged.

The Doctor cleared her throat.

“Rose? A word?” she asked…

******

Hanne carefully edged her way along the rough rock face. Being blind, she couldn’t see the fact that the place she was in was dark, all she knew was this place could lead her to her father. But even so, something about this place made her skin crawl, her hair stood on end as shivers raced up and down her spine like ants.

“Stop,”

Hanne froze at the voice.

“Don’t move,” it continued “it’s us, Ryan and Yaz” Ryan continued as a gentle pair of hands rested on her shoulders.

“All right, sweetheart,” Yaz said “just…stay right there while Ryan and I sort something”

Moving away from Hanne, Yaz grimaced as she gently edged past the remains of Ribbons of the Seven Stomachs towards the strange red glow half hidden behind some rocks. Pulling the large, balloon-like lantern free, she nodded at Ryan.

“OK,” Ryan said “c’mon” he gently took one of Hanne’s arms while Yaz did the same with other and together the three carefully edged past the bones and further into the cavern…

******

Entering the bedroom again, Rose on her heels, The Doctor took a breath.

“OK, don’t panic” she said.

“I wasn’t panicking” Rose commented.

“I know,” The Doctor nodded “I was talking to myself,” she huffed out a breath “OK, so. What do we know?”

“Well, there’s a mirror in a Norwegian bedroom that’s connected to an anti-zone,” Rose stated “and it leads…here”

“Right,” The Doctor nodded “now, that anti-zone means that wherever ‘here’ is, is dangerous. Except…why recreate Grace and Trine? Also, what would even have the power to do something like this?”

She scrunched up her face, suddenly letting out a gasp.

“OH! No _actual_ way!” she grinned. She spun to face Rose “I told you about the Solitract, right?”

“Literally never heard you say that word before”

“’Course I did!” The Doctor insisted “Solitract _soli-tract_ ”

“No” Rose shook her head.

At Rose’s confusion, The Doctor sighed.

“It was a story, like a fairy tale or a fable, something that my Granny told me about whenever I had trouble sleeping” she explained.

“Didn’t you have, like, six grannies?” Rose asked mildly.

“I had seven actually,” The Doctor corrected “but, Granny Number Five, she was my favorite, she was the one who told me about the Solitract,” she explained “she also said that Granny Number Two was secret agent for the Zygons,” she added hesitantly “but she seemed bang on about this!”

Grinning, The Doctor gestured for Rose to sit down on the bed.

“OK, so, before the formation of the universe. Pre-time, pre- _everything_ in fact, there was the Solitract, a living, conscious universe. _But_ as long as the Solitract was there our universe couldn’t form. The basic building blocks of everything we know—matter, energy, maths, funny hats—is there, but it’s _totally incompatible_ with Solitract energy, it can’t do anything else but just float around, waiting to form,” she frowned, seeing that Rose’s eyes were glazing over “ever had chicken pox?” she asked.

“Once, yeah” Rose nodded

“Right, so think of the Solitract as a kid with chicken pox,” The Doctor explained “ _nuclear_ chicken pox. It wants to play with the other kids, but can’t because they’re infectious, and in this case the other kids don’t just get itchy red spots. So, what the universe does is with the Solitract is it _pushed_ the Solitract out, exiled it to another plane of reality, another dimension, and suddenly our universe can _finally_ form. Everything that we know suddenly makes sense”

“Your Granny told you this as bedtime story?” Rose asked skeptically.

“Yeah,” The Doctor nodded “why not? It’s a _great_ bedtime story!” she enthused.

“So, wait,” Rose held up a hand “you think that we’re in the Solitract plane right now?” she asked “that…,” she waved a hand in a wide, all-encompassing gesture “…this, is actually the Solitract?”

“Looks like,” The Doctor nodded “are you scared?” she asked “’cause I am. I’m genuinely terrified,” she huffed out a breath “except, if this _is_ the Solitract plane, then why recreate all of this? Why Trine? Why Grace? Unless…” she trailed off, slowly turning to look at Rose, seeing that Rose had reached the same conclusion.

“…it’s a trap” Rose breathed.

“Graham!” they both exclaimed, hurriedly charging out of the room…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
